


(You're As) Cold As Ice

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (maybe), Fluff, M/M, Temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor is happy Bucky is alive. Bucky takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're As) Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Um. It's really fucking hot today. Consider this a mix of 616 and MCU, okay? Okay.
> 
> Oh, and I know Bucky plus ice sounds bad. But. No.

Bucky wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up to see a familiar face in an updated costume. Strange, given that most everyone he knew was dead by now.

Namor almost looked surprised to see him, seemed to eye his metal arm. "Barnes," he states simply. "You are awfully hard to kill for a powerless surface-dweller, aren't you?"

Bucky grinned. "Nice to see you, too, Subby."

Namor's nostrils flared, but he didn't tell him not to call him that, which to Bucky was as good as an "I love you."

Not that he thought Namor loved him.

Bucky shook off the thought and glanced around. "Nice to see the Torches aren't with you. The day's hot enough."

"Indeed," Namor replied and Bucky laughed.

Something else occurred to him and he wondered if it would be possible to take advantage of Namor's apparent sentimentality--the Sub-Mariner had a _heart_ , the sixteen-year-old kid in him could giggle.

"Come here," Bucky told him, taking a step forward.

The sea king eyed him cautiously, like he might be horribly diseased, but landed on the ground beside him.

Immediately, Bucky wrapped his arms him and he felt Namor tense. He was so nice and cold though. Bucky moaned. "Ugh, you feel so good."

Namor would never let on, but his confusion was only temporary. He put his cool hands to Bucky's neck, as if he was attempting to create space between them so he could be certain Bucky understood him. "Barnes, must I ask you to cease and desist?"

"You know you love me, Subby." Bucky risked again, quirking a grin, and Namor's face twitched into something akin to amusement.

"I certainly do not," Namor assured him, but he pulled Bucky closer, as nonchalantly as he could. He made an annoyed sound as he did and, quietly, added, "I suppose it is not _so_ terrible you have survived."

"Awww," Bucky teased, "you're such a softy."

Needless to say, Namor did not deign to serve as Bucky's personal cooler much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr). I'm being weirdly productive.


End file.
